Modern integrated circuit chips include electronic chip identification (ECID) circuits that electronically encode a unique integrated circuit (IC) chip identification, or other IC chip related data that can be read out after manufacturing is complete. However, these ECID circuits must be part of the integrated circuit design and require special equipment to encode the information on the IC chip. Many smaller companies lack the means to implement ECID and many IC designs lack the space or cannot support the cost of ECID. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.